Langues de plomb
by Amako-sama
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur le couple IronFrost. Léger slash. Humour décalé, suspens à deux balles. Bienvenue à la tour STARK mes amis !
1. Noir, serré et sans sucre

Dans leur lit de satin gris acier, des hommes enlacés pensaient. L'un blotti contre l'autre, ils cherchaient du réconfort et de la tendresse. Une dure épreuve les attendaient. Le premier homme, au hâle plus prononcé que son compagnon, caressait les longs cheveux d'ébène de ce dernier. Celui-ci les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissait. Ils allaient avoir du mal. Beaucoup de mal. Mais, avaient-ils le choix ? Les amis du premier lui faisait confiance, pouvait-t-il ainsi les trahir ?

- Loki... Je n'y arriverais jamais, murmura le premier.

- Je sais Tony. Moi non plus. Mais on ne pourra pas se dérober cette fois. Il va falloir tout leur dire. Ils méritent la vérité.

- Mais... C'est trop dur ! Et si ils le prenait mal, hein ? Si ils m'en voulaient ?

- Calme toi. On va y aller ensemble, d'accord ?

- Si tu es sur de toi. Sans regrets ?

- Aucuns regrets.

Les deux hommes finirent par se lever. Ils passèrent leur plus joli costume et sortir de la chambre. Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas mal assuré vers le salon. Quand ils passèrent la porte, cinq regards se tournèrent vers eux. Ils attendaient une explication.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, commença Tony. Je vous demande à tous, du plus profond de mon cœur, de me pardonner. C'était plus fort que moi ! Comment aurais-je pu résister à pareille sensation ? Noire, mystérieuse et pourtant chaude et agréable. C'est un tel supplice, si vous saviez.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Loki.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta Tony. Nous n'aurions jamais du prendre la dernière dosette de café, Loki et moi.

* * *

Voila le premier drabble de ce recueil. J'ai essayé de faire croire jusqu'au bout à la révélation choc. J'espère que cette nouvelle histoire sur nos héros préférés vous ravira. Si vous voulez que j'écrive sur certains thèmes, dites-le moi !

Amako.


	2. Le frisson

Le sang perla lentement de la coupure. Tony la regardait, fasciné par ce liquide pourpre qui s'écoulait doucement. Il passa un doigt hésitant sur la blessure, frissonna quand la plaie le picota. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'enivrait de la douce fragrance métallique. Il était heureux. Il saisit la lame, s'entailla une nouvelle fois. Regarda les perles vermeilles dévaler sa peau ambrée. Il était _heureux._

Son visage se crispa en un rictus douloureux. Non, il n'était pas heureux. Il allait mal. Il voulait mourir. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, une nouvelle coupure apparut sur son bras. Plus profonde. Il grimaça. Un sourire sardonique déforma ses traits fins. Il jeta violemment la lame à terre et frappa le mur du point. Un craquement sec. Du sang. Tony fixa, hypnotisé, le liquide qui s'écoulait de sa main en charpie. Il remonta sa manche. Observa les milliers de fines cicatrices blanches qui zébraient sa peau bronzée.

Il avait quarante ans aujourd'hui. Cela faisait vingt-huit ans qu'il observait le ballet morbide de la lame et du sang sur la scène de sa souffrance. Vingt-huit ans que des cicatrices recouvraient petit à petit ses bras. Il avait quarante ans aujourd'hui.

Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes. En alluma une, tira une bouffée. Il approcha le bout rougeoyant de sa peau. Apposa la braise sur ce paquet de chair ravagée. Il attendit que l'odeur de chair brûlée parvienne à son nez, puis il tira à nouveau sur le petit tube blanc, avant de recommencer, encore et encore.

Il ne put s'empêcher de recompter une énième fois ses brûlures. Moins nombreuses que ses coupures, elles représentaient néanmoins quelque chose de plus fort. Il y en avait quatre-vingt neuf. Quatre-vingt neuf points noirâtres.

Il était si concentré sur ses bras qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ni l'intrus pousser une exclamation étouffée, pas plus qu'il ne vit cette personne s'approcher de lui. Par contre, il sentit la main s'apposer sur son bras. Les doigts caresser sa joue. La voix tenter de le questionner.

Il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. De longs cheveux noirs et soyeux frôler ses bras, le faisant frissonner. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ce frisson était bien plus agréable que celui procuré par la coupure. Il n'entendit pas plus qu'il n'écouta ce que lui disait le bel homme qui se tenait devant lui.

Comme déconnecté de la réalité, Tony sentit juste une main saisir la sienne, et la serrer toujours plus fort. Il entendit juste l'homme en face de lui lui souffler :

« Je t'aime. »

* * *

Et voila ! Une nouvelle petite histoire, pas très joyeuse, je vous l'accorde. Sachez qu'au départ, c'était prévu que la fin soit un truc du genre "Les Avengers se tournèrent vers les deux hommes et leur sourire. Bravo les gars, vous êtes de supers acteurs, dit Natasha". Mais je me suis dit que ce serait gâcher la saveur pas si dramatique de cet O.S.

J'espère que vous avez néanmoins aimé, je suis un peu **maniaque** donc dites moi les fautes s'il y en a,

Amako-**dépressive**. (vous avez compris le **jeu de mot** ? *va se pendre*)


	3. Bon, d'accord

Loki fronça les sourcils. Ah, ça c'était un peu fort, tout de même.

Bon, d'accord, envahir Midgard parce-que Thor lui avait piqué sa chemise préférée était peut-être un peu exagéré. Bon, d'accord, traiter la russe d'aliénée psychopathe dégénérée n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Bon, d'accord, dire à ce tas de muscles verdâtres qu'il devrait aller se faire faire une pédicure était peut-être un peu risquer.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que tous les trois s'en prennent à lui. Loki fit un bilan de la situation. Assez négatif, précisons-le. Si dans quatre secondes personne ne l'aidait, il allait devoir sérieusement revoir ses plans de conquête du monde. On ne conquiert pas le monde quand on est mort.

Il replaça une mèche de cheveux ébènes derrière son oreille. Plus qu'une seconde. Alors que ce fâcheux constat s'imposait à lui, il sentit deux _trucs_ s'enrouler autour de lui. Des bras. Gainés de métal. Voila qui était surprenant. Ainsi, Tony qui avait pourtant juré de le laisser régler ses affaires tout seul, était quand même venu l'aider.

IronMan se stabilisa en position verticale, ses propulseurs le maintenant en l'air. La masque métallique se souleva et le visage courroucé de Tony lui apparut et commença à lui hurler dessus. Loki fronça les sourcils. Ah, ça c'était un peu fort, tout de même. Ce n'était pas lui qui s'était jeté volontairement du haut des cinquante étages de la tour STARK. Tony ne semblait rien vouloir savoir. Tant pis. Loki attendrait que la tempête Stark passe.

Soudain, il sentit deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et répondit volontiers au baiser. Puis Tony les déposa dans la tour, et ils partirent retrouver les trois fautifs.

Loki sourit. Il adorait voir Tony engueuler ses amis pour le défendre. Il trouvait ça _jouissif._ Mais avoir Tony dans ses bras le soir, ça c'était plus. C'était l'amour.

* * *

Et voici un nouveau petit texte, un peu plus joyeux. Je mettrais surement du temps à poster le prochain parce-que j'ai des problèmes de santé. Je me consacrerais uniquement sur R. & M. pour vous le pondre à temps. Lecteur, mon beau lecteur, qui est la plus belle... euh, pardon, meilleure fanfiqueuse de ce royaume ?

Amako.


	4. Saoul

Tony était saoul. Mais pas un peu, pas la petite cuite de soirée entre copains. Non, la grosse cuite. La cuite déprime. Le bad-trip. Tony grimaça alors que les larmes lui remontaient aux yeux. Ces putains de larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Il l'avait abandonné. Il était parti avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Les « je t'aime » ne lui étaient plus adressé. Cela faisait trois mois aujourd'hui. Ses amis l'avaient vu sombrer petit à petit. Même Thor trouvait que son frère avait été ignoble. C'est pour dire.

Tony se resservit un verre qu'il avala d'un coup. D'un coup. Comme la rupture de ce cœur se soir-là. Pour la énième fois de la soirée, il se rappela la scène. Il rentrait d'une journée éreintante de débriefing avec le SHIELD. Il était passé chez le pâtissier prendre une part de tiramisu. Loki adorait le tiramisu. Il avait posé le sachet sur la table du salon-cuisine de leur étage, s'était déchaussé, avait enlevé son blouson et s'était dirigé vers leur chambre. A cette heure-là, Loki devait être allongé, en train de lire un livre. Tony avait sourit.

Puis il s'était approché à pas de loup de la porte de la chambre et l'avait ouverte en grand, espérant faire sursauter son amant. Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme cela ? Au lieu d'un Loki lisant, il avait trouvé Loki en charmante compagnie. A ce moment, son cœur s'était desséché puis s'était brisé comme une statuette de cristal. Ses yeux écarquillés s'étaient posés sur les corps emmêlés devant lui.

Une _femme_. Loki était avec une femme. Ce dernier s'était redressé en vitesse, avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable à Tony puis avait saisie la jeune femme par le bras et avait disparu. Il avait fui. Tony n'avait plus bougé pendant deux jours. La main sur la poignée, le regard vide fixé sur un Loki qui n'était plus. Les Avengers étaient en mission et quand ils étaient rentrés deux jours après, ils avaient trouvé Tony dans la même position.

Après explications, ils avaient pu rassembler les morceaux de ce qui s'était passé. Ils avaient alors cherché Loki pour avoir des réponses. Il était introuvable. Tony avait doucement commencé à tomber dans la dépression. Ses amis l'avaient regardé sombrer sans rien pouvoir faire. Puis un jour, Thor revint, le visage grave. Loki était reparu sur Asgard et avait annoncé à tous les dieux ses fiançailles avec Sygin, la jeune femme qu'avait vu Tony.

Et voilà, trois mois après, Tony était saoul. Mais il avait encore les idées claires. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois à se préparer. Il avait prit sa décision un mois après sa découverte. De plus, Loki avait annoncé qu'il allait rendre visite aux Avengers car il avait des affaires à récupérer à la tour.

Tony avait construit une boîte de métal qui possédait neuf compartiments. Un pour chaque personne qui comptait pour lui. La boîte était simple. Rouge et or, comme IronMan, un faux réacteur ARK brillait sur le couvercle. Quand on posait le bout de son doigt dessus, un laser analysait l'empreinte digitale et ouvrait le compartiment de la personne concernée ou si la personne ne faisait pas partie des neuf, elle recevait une décharge électrique. Tony était allé chez un notaire et avait réglés tous les détails. Tout était prêt.

Le premier compartiment était noir. Il contenait un revolver ultra-perfectionné. Tony avait compté l'offrir à Natasha pour son anniversaire. Il avait passé huit mois à le construire. Il pouvait tirer deux balles à la fois dans deux directions différentes, il avait un chargeur pouvant contenir deux fois plus de balles, il ne tirait que dans les mains de Natasha et avait un traceur qui lui permettait de toujours revenir dans les mains de la russe si elle le perdait. De plus, dans le compartiment se trouvait trois chargeurs pleins dont un de balles empoisonnées, ainsi qu'un petit mot, les plans du Q.G. du KGB et une parure de perles.

Le second compartiment était gris acier. Dedans se trouvaient les indications de la cachette du nouvel arc de Clint qui possédait les mêmes propriétés que le revolver ainsi que de nouvelles flèches. Il y avait également un petit mot et un écrin de velours contenant une bague de fiançailles.

Le troisième compartiment était émeraude. Dedans se trouvait un petit flacon. Si un jour Bruce décidait de se séparer _définitivement_ de Hulk, il n'aurait qu'a avaler le contenu de ce flacon. Il avait passé deux ans à le mettre au point. Mais Tony avait précisé dans le petit mot qu'il ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive. On avait trop besoin de lui.

Le quatrième compartiment était bleu ciel. Il contenait les plans du SHIELD ainsi qu'une clé U.S.B. contenant de quoi discréditer Fury si il devenait mégalo. Il y avait aussi un petit mot et une photo couleur sépia représentant Steve et Howard. Tony savait que cela lui plairait.

Le cinquième compartiment était or. Il contenait une clé. La clé d'une maison en Norvège pour Thor et Jane. Un petit mot pour lui également. Et un DVD d'un film très drôle où un acteur qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Thor jouait un surfeur.

Le sixième compartiment était bordeaux. Dedans se trouvait toute la collection des cartes de Captain America ainsi qu'une photo de Phil et Steve. Un petit mot les accompagnait ainsi que les codes d'un compte en banque au nom de Coulson contenant huit millions de dollars. Pour si Phil envisageait une retraite anticipée.

Le septième compartiment était brun. Il contenait un disque dur capable de renverser l'équilibre du monde. Il compilait tout ce que Tony avait pu trouver en trente ans de dossiers compromettant sur tous les dirigeants passés et présents du monde. De quoi faire chanter tous ces politiques corrompus. C'est Fury qui allait être content. Un petit mot accompagnait tout cela.

Le huitième compartiment était mauve. Il contenait un document certifiant Pepper Potts destinataire de la totalité des biens de Tony Stark non-cités plus haut. Ainsi qu'une lettre demandant à Pepper de devenir IronMan. Et les plans de toutes ses armures, leur fonctionnement et le contrôle de JARVIS. Un petit mot pour elle aussi et une paire de boucles d'oreilles. Celles qu'elle lui avait demandé quand ils étaient adolescents et qu'il avait juré de lui offrir _quand le moment serait venu._ A croire qu'à quinze ans, il savait déjà comment tout cela allait finir.

Le dernier compartiment était blanc. Et vide. Pour le moment.

C'est ce compartiment que Tony fixait de ses yeux embrumés par l'alcool. Il finit par s'endormir dans son atelier, son verre à la main.

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla tôt et étrangement sans avoir mal à la tête. Il se leva et enfila le jean qu'il avait posé sur son établi mais resta torse nu. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et se plaça devant la vitre teintée qui lui permettait de voir tout New York sans être vu. Il caressa son réacteur ARK. Lui qui l'avait fait tenir si longtemps. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une aiguille qu'il se planta dans le bras.

Une torpeur s'empara de lui et il plaça ses doigts autour du réacteur. D'un geste sur et parfaitement calculé il l'arracha de sa poitrine. Il sentit comme un courant d'air l'envahir. Il était libre de ce poids qu'il traînait depuis des années. Il regarda le sang qui s'écoulait à gros bouillon de sa poitrine en charpie. Il saisit le chalumeau sur son établi et cautérisa la plaie qui cessa alors de saigner. Tony saisit le réacteur et le plaça dans le compartiment blanc qui se teinta de rouge. Le compartiment destiné à Loki. Il lui offrait ce cœur dont il n'avait pas voulu et qu'il avait piétiné en se fiançant avec Sygin.

Puis Tony s'essuya le torse et enfila un tee-shirt noir tout simple. Simple. Il allait mourir dans deux heures. C'était simple, non ? Quand les éclats de shrapnel auraient atteint son cœur, il serrait mort. Il saisit la boîte et descendît au trente-deuxième étage. L'étage où les Avengers aimaient se réunir. Il les trouva tous attablés autour du petit-déjeuné.

Il posa la boîte sur le comptoir du bar, leur lança un grand sourire et s'assit avec eux. Ils le regardait comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un coma. Puis tous lui firent un sourire resplendissant, heureux qu'il revienne parmi eux après trois mois d'errance mentale. Quand le petit-déjeuné fut terminé et débarrassé, tous attendirent l'arrivée de Loki avait appréhension.

Quand la lueur bleutée dans l'air annonça son arrivée, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tony qui souriait paisiblement. Puis Loki fut là. Le cœur de Tony se mit à battre à toute vitesse. Il était si beau ! Puis il sentit une grande douleur se propager dans sa poitrine annonçant deux choses. L'anesthésiant avait cessé de faire effet. Et les éclats de shrapnel avaient atteint son cœur. Il s'écroula.

Tous les Avengers se précipitèrent vers lui, suivit de Loki. Pepper prit la tête de Tony et la posa sur ses genoux alors que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes. Elle avait compris dès qu'elle avait vu se main se crisper sur sa poitrine et l'absence de relief et de lueur bleue sous le tee-shirt.

- Pourquoi Tony, sanglota-t-elle.

- Tu le sais pourquoi Pepp'. Ne soit pas trop triste, vous allez être bien tranquilles sans moi, rigola-t-il tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche.

- Toi ! Cria Pepper à l'attention de Loki. Tout est de ta faute espèce de salopard ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Elle lui décrocha un coup de poing qui le fit tomber à terre. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le roua de coup. Un appel de Tony l'arrêta. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui serra la main.

- T'as pas le droit Tony. T'as pas le droit de me laisser. Tu me l'a promis le jour de mes quinze ans. T'as pas le droit Tony ! Cria-t-elle, le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Les Avengers commençaient à comprendre. Natasha éclata en sanglots silencieux dans les bras de Clint. Bruce détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Steve et Thor serraient les poings. Clint lança un regard assassin à Loki qui se relevait difficilement. Tony appela ce dernier auprès de lui. Loki s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du mourant.

- Tu sais Loki, moi je t'aimais. Jusqu'à ma mort je t'ai aimé. Et maintenant que je meurt, je t'aime encore plus fort, souffla Tony.

- Tony, gémit Loki les larmes aux yeux.

- Quoi, Tony ? Tu t'en veux ? Tu regrette ? Tu m'aime encore ? Peut m'importe. Je suis trop détruit pour pouvoir reconstruire quelque-chose. Pepp' ?

- Oui Tony ? Sanglota-t-elle.

- Il y a une boîte sur le bar. Chacun votre tour vous poserez votre index sur le réacteur ARK. Libre à vous d'en montrer le contenu aux autres.

- Tony...

- Chut Pepp'. Je t'adore. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Et Tony Stark mourut dans les bras de Pepper Potts sans savoir que Sygin avait séquestré Loki pendant trois mois et que c'était des hologrammes que Tony avait trouvé ce jour là dans la chambre.

* * *

Bon là, vous devait vous dire trois choses : "elle est folle", "je la déteste", "qu'est-ce qu'elle a prit ce matin". Au début, cet O.S. devait faire environ cinq cent mots et finir bien, parlant juste de Tony qui s'est bourré la gueule parce-que Loki est partit sur Asgard régler deux-trois trucs et qu'il lui manque. Seulement voila, mon cerveau de dégénérée psychopathe en a décidé autrement. J'espère que ça vous a plus malgré tout. Je trouve que j'ai foiré la fin. L'idée générale est là mais j'aime pas la dernière phrase, je la trouve mal formulée. Mais bon. Laissez-moi votre avis, c'est rare que j'écrive ce genre de chose.

Je vous adore,

Amako.


	5. Poulet au curry

La situation était problématique. Même pour lui, habitué aux problèmes en tous genres, elle était problématique. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais, englué dans une satisfaction post-coïtale, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il avait sauté à pieds joints dans le piège. Limite en disant "merci".

Et maintenant, la situation était problématique. Ils avaient voulu être discrets. C'était raté. Et apparemment, on prenait un malin plaisir à se venger de lui maintenant. Restait à savoir qui était le « on ». Histoire d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui taper une fois qu'il serais sortit de là. Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

Le SHIELD s'était jeté sur l'information comme une meute de charognards sur un cadavre. Oui, charmante comparaison.

Et maintenant, il était enfermé dans une cellule de haute protection, en face de celle où l'on avait enfermé sur compagnon. Qui était en train de se faire torturer sous ses yeux. Non pas que cela lui fasse plaisir mais il trouvait cela bruyant.

Et du coup, relativement dérangeant pour ses réflexions. Il souffla une nouvelle fois. Bon dieu que c'était long ! Il trouvait que la torture était un procédé barbare, humiliant pour les bourreaux et même carrément salissant parfois.

Mais là, ça dépassait toute mesure. Parce-que sa situation était problématique, voire carrément délicate. Parce-qu'ils avaient été enlevés juste après une séance de douceur et la mise sur le feu d'un poulet au curry. Qui risquait de brûler.

Il devait absolument faire quelque-chose. Déjà parce-que les cris de son amoureux lui tapaient sur le système. Ensuite parce-que ce serait carrément blasphématoire de brûler un poulet au curry. Et que si cela arrivait, il ne répondait plus de ce qui pourrait arriver au SHIELD. Voire de son raison mondial.

Il se concentra. Juste une seconde. Juste le temps de trouver une solution. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il tenait sa sortie de secours.

Le SHIELD avait relié des capteurs sur son cerveau. Ils voyait en temps réel ce à quoi il pensait.

Alors il allait penser à ses choses tellement... _tellement_ qu'ils allaient forcément les relâcher. _Un soupir... un gémissement... le frôlement d'un doigt sur sa peau... un baiser... un visage ruisselant de sueur... une tête qui se baisse... toujours plus bas... une langue sur son ventre... une respiration erratique..._ _une main autours de sa b... bouche. _

Il entendit une exclamation dégoûte. Il ne put retenir un petit rire. Puis se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

_Une caresse sur son torse... un souffle chaud... un halètement... un frémissement de plaisir... une rougeur dans le creux d'un coup... des lèvres douces... un cri. _Un cri. Un cri écœuré.

Suivit d'un claquement sec et d'un bruissement doux. Le cri de Fury. Le claquement sec des menottes que l'on détache. Le bruissement de la plume qui chatouillait les orteils de son compagnon, provoquant son rire.

Tony se redressa en souriant. Il savait que cela marcherais. Il le _savait._ Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus, à Loki et à lui, qu'à sortir de cette pièce.

Trouver les abrutis qui avaient dénoncé leur couple au SHIELD -probablement Thor et Clint-, leur botter le cul et retourner s'occuper du poulet au curry. Le manger.

Puis partir faire un tour dans la chambre à coucher.

Histoire de _digérer._

* * *

Et voila, encore une drabble. En fait, je savais vraiment pas quoi écrire. Puis je me suis rappelé d'un épisode de je-ne-sais quelle série américaine médicale où l'on parlait de _stuper post-coïtale. _J'ai trouvé le terme tellement hilarant qu'il fallait que j'en case au moins un équivalent quelque part. Et puis je voulais rigoler. Et j'ai envie de poulet au curry.

J'espère que ça vous as plu, j'offre une digestion avec Loki ou Tony à celui/celle qui trouve de quoi va parler le prochain. Oui, parce-que je sais déjà de quoi il va parler. Indices : ça commence par L et ce n'est pas un verbe.

Bonne chance et à la prochaine.

Amako.


	6. L comme

Voila le sixième ! Bravo à Lona qui a trouvé !

* * *

Depuis toujours, il lui avait été répété qu'il était un génie. Un étranger, certes, mais un génie. Et ce fut cette particularité qui lui valut d'être si bien accepté par les asgardiens. Parce-qu'il était un génie, Odin l'avait élevé. Parce-qu'il était un génie, Thor l'avait considéré comme son frère (autant pour pallier à son manque affligeant de jugeote que par compassion).

Ses autres frères le respectaient, les dieux aussi. Sa mère trouvait même que sa bouille lâchez-moi-la-grappe-je-réfléchis était trop mignonne. C'est pour dire.

Et cette intelligence avait continué de le servir. D'abord dans sa vie d'adolescent qui se cherche. Puis dans son statut de dieu. Et pour finir, dans son désir de vengeance à l'annonce de son adoption.

Son génie l'avait aidé lors du couronnement de Thor. Lors de l'expédition pour Jotunheim. Et surtout, lors de l'attaque de Midgard. Bon, d'accord, il avait perdu. Mais, même les dieux ne sont pas parfaits.

Et c'est d'ailleurs lorsqu'il avait tenté d'envahir Midgard qu'il l'avait rencontré. Cet homme, Tony Stark. Et à ce moment là, Loki avait été sidéré. Cet homme, cet _humain_, était plus intelligent que lui. Loki était passé par une petite phase de dépression en l'apprenant.

Sur Jotunheim, Vaneheim, Halfheim et même Asaheim, tous les dieux et autres habitants étaient bourrus, stupides, bagarreurs et inutiles. Ils n'arrivaient même pas à la cheville de Loki. Et un _humain_ l'avait battu !

Ce constat l'avait déstabilisé et était une des causes de sa défaite. Puis il avait été jugé non-coupable par le tribunal asgardien (bien éméché ce jour-là, d'ailleurs) et Thor l'avait traîné sur Midgard pour son mariage avec cette scientifique là, Jone. Ou Jine. Un truc du genre.

Et il l'avait revu. Lui, le génie. Loki en aurait hurlé de rage si il ne savait pas aussi bien se tenir. Il s'était contenté de serrer les dents très fort et de le fusiller du regard. Et cet humain lui avait proposé un _verre. _ Un verre ! Loki avait cru s'étouffer. Ce genre de blague ne passait pas. Bon, d'accord, il avait accepté lors de sa défaite, mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Comme un machin vert et bruyant par exemple.

Puis le temps avait passé et il était doucement tombé amoureux de son génie d'alter-ego. Ou d'homologue, au choix. La réciprocité de ses sentiments n'avaient fait que parfaire son bonheur. Un bonheur qui l'écœurait toujours d'ailleurs. Et c'est là qu'il l'avait découverte. La libido.

Cette chose exaspérante qui vous prenait comme ça, sans vous demander votre avis. Et qui s'insinuait doucement dans votre esprit et sournoisement, vous poussait à faire des horreurs pleines de gémissements et de sueur. _Dégoûtant._

C'était extrêmement gênant, encombrant, déstabilisant, crispant et tant d'autres choses en « ant ». Plaisant. Engourdissant. Excitant. Calmant. Il y avait beaucoup réfléchit à cette libido et à tous ses trucs finissant en « ant ». Il en avait trouvé un autre. Un qui, pour lui, rimait désormais avec « génie », « bonheur » et « sourire ». Un autre qui rimait en « ant ».

_Amant._


	7. La tomate

- C'était pas mon idée, hurla Clint.

- Ah ouais ? Va falloir le prouver abruti ! Répliqua Natasha, rouge de colère.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ainsi, son visage était assortit à ses cheveux. Il oublia bien vite cette pensée quand le gémissement de son amant se fit entendre. Il s'agenouilla à ses côté et caressa son beau visage d'albâtre.

Tony grinça des dents. Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Thor et de Legolas. Quoi que l'appeler ainsi revenait à insulter l'elfe si intelligent et le magnifique acteur qui l'incarne. Il baissa les yeux vers Loki qui avait les larmes aux yeux tant il souffrait. Un spasme secoua son corps avant de le laisser épuisé et transpirant, tout tremblant de douleur. Le génie fronça les sourcils. De la fumée sortait presque de ses oreilles tant il semblait réfléchir fort. Il ne comprenait pas. Normalement, la réaction n'aurait pas du être aussi importante. Il caressa le beau visage de Loki en soupirant. Le dieu n'avait pas mérité ça. Et il était impuissant face à sa douleur.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux coupables qui se tenaient, tout penauds, devant Natasha qui semblait en pleine crise de nerfs. Tony serait près à parier sa Tour que la libido de Clint allait être mise à rude épreuve. Natasha avait la rancune tenace et avait trouvé dans le couple Loki/Tony des alliés de poids. Surtout que, question humour morbide, les trois étaient champions. Et la rousse appréciait vraiment le dieu. Dans la mesure où une sociopathe du SHIELD amoureuse d'un archer attardé pouvait apprécier quelqu'un, bien sur.

Le milliardaire baissa la tête vers Loki qui gémissait doucement. A la décharge de Clint, seul Thor connaissait cette _particularité _de Loki. Et il s'en était bien mal servi, entraînant l'agent dans ses bêtises. Ils allaient le regretter.

On ne donne pas du gaspacho à un homme allergique aux tomates. Même en lui faisant croire que c'est de la purée de fraise.

* * *

Je sais, c'est **tout nul** ToT Mais j'avais pas d'idéeeeeeeesss ! Alors par pitié, donnez moi des _thèmes_ pour le prochain, sinon je vais sécher. Et quand je sèche, ça vire en **scénario catastrophe** type délire de_ nympho-junkie_. Je vous jure que vous voulez pas savoir.

Bon sinon, la vie, la famille, les curly ? Tout va bien ? Racontez vos life parce-que moi je m'ennuie alors comme ça on **papote** (dis l'otaku qui passe ses journées devant l'écran).

Bisous,

**Amako.**


	8. Sucreries

Ça avait commencé d'une manière tout à fait innocente. Une sombre histoire de barbe-à-papa en fait. D'après les archives, JARVIS aurait tenté de convaincre son inventeur du bien-fondé d'un thé avec un nuage de lait. Surtout du nuage de lait, d'ailleurs. Malheureusement pour l'I.A, Tony était son créateur. Alors le génie savait mieux que personne comment faire planter les circuits de JARVIS pour l'empêcher de prêcher la bonne parole -le nuage de lait en l'occurrence-. L'I.A. était retourné à son programme d'inculcation de virus au SHIELD et Tony à ses inventions.

Puis ça avait dégénéré. Loki, amené de force par son frère afin de découvrir « les joies de la vie midgardienne », s'était emparé du débat. Il avait voulu enfoncer ses convictions dans le crâne du milliardaire. Littéralement. Avec Mjolnir. Tony avait répondu que, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait lui ?

Et là, par on ne sait quel moyen, Loki s'était retrouvé avec un saladier dans les mains et Tony avec une poêle à frire. Leur mission ? Préparer un fondant au chocolat et des Banana-Split pour tous les habitants de la tour.

Ce jour là, l'entreprise de reconstruction SmashandDestroy fit les plus gros bénéfices de sa carrière. Ainsi qu'un monstrueux coup de pub. C'est-à-dire que remplacer trois plafonds et huit murs ainsi que dix baies vitrées sur la tour STARK était un chantier relativement important. Le patron manqua embrasser Anthony Stark et le dieu Loki lorsqu'il apprît que ce désastre était de leur fait.

Et les pauvres Avengers n'eurent jamais ni leur fondant ni leur Banana-Split. Quelle perte tragique.

Ensuite, ils étaient allé à la fête forraine. Ou plutôt, on y avait traîné Loki. Et Tony s'était proposé de bon cœur pour lui faire découvrir les sucreries midgardienne. Le petit ange.

Seulement, Tony tenta d'assassiner Loki avec une barbe-à-papa goût malabar, et le dieu voulu noyer le génie dans le bac du stand des petits canards. Mais siiii. Vous savez, ces petits canards qu'il faut attraper avec une canne à pêche. Bande d'incultes.

Et maintenant, on en était à un stade désespéré de guimauve et de chamalowries. Dans tous les sens du terme.

En effet, il était assez traumatisant pour les Avengers de voir deux adultes cyniques et retords (Tony et Loki pour ne pas les nommer) en train de gagatiser devant leur fils de trois ans qui se gavait de chamalows.

Et il était encore plus traumatisant de se demander comment il avait put apparaître ce môme. D'ailleurs, aucun des Avengers ne s'était risqué à poser la question.

Par contre, Natasha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, lorsque, dans les bras de Clint, elle contemplait le bambin regarder d'un air de conspirateur le ventre rebondi de l'espionne.

Par contre, Clint de pouvait s'empêcher de prendre un air doux lorsque le gamin tentait de bander son arc.

Par contre, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque son neveu lui demandait de faire des éclairs avec son « marteau magique ».

Tony et Loki, eux, regardait leur fils s'éveiller au monde, des sucreries plein les poches. Quand ils le voyait rire avec l'un de leurs amis, ils avaient trouvé une routine.

Loki embrassait la tempe de son amant. Tony repoussait une mèche rebelle qui barrait le front du dieu. Et tous deux se dirigeait vers la baie-vitrée du trente-deuxième étage. Là, ils levaient les yeux vers le ciel et comptaient les étoiles. Parce-que chaque étoile était l'un des sourires de leur fils.

Et que jamais ils ne se lasserais de voir ces petits soleils illuminer la nuit et le visage d'albâtre de leur merveille.

* * *

Yeurk. Du fluffy. Mais non, je plaisante. J'adore le fluffy. Bon, voila, j'ai écris un truc avec tout ce que vous m'avez proposé. Je trouve ça d'ailleurs super d'écrire avec un idée précise. Vu que dans R&M je fais de l'impro t'façon... et ben j'ai pas l'habitude.

Donc j'attends encore pleins de nouvelles idées, hein !

Bisous,

**Amako**


	9. Comme papa

- Papa ?

- Oui ? Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Non, pas toi papa. Papa !

- Euh... Papa qui, mon coeur ? Demanda Tony.

- Papa toi !

- C'est gentil pour moi, se plaignit Loki.

- Roh, ça va papa ! T'avais qu'à te trouver une femme !

- Doucement jeune fille ! Ton père est un homme génial ! Répliqua Tony.

- Mon père ? Lequel ? Pouffa la jeune fille.

- Eh ! Rigola Tony en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

Dans le salon de la tour STARK, la petite famille était affalée sur le canapé, enchevêtrés les uns sur les autres. Tony était blottit dans les bras de son amant, leur fille de quinze ans était adossée à l'épaule de Loki et leur fils de huit ans était allongé sur les jambes de sa sœur. Un joli paquet de viande, il va sans dire.

- Oui, donc c'était quoi la question Nari ? Demanda Tony.

- Comment est-ce que vous vous êtes rencontrés papa et toi ?

- Ah non, t'abuses microbe ! Je la connais par cœur l'histoire, moi !

- Mais on t'as pas demandé de rester Hel' ! Ricana Nari.

- Sympa, grogna l'adolescente.

- On se calme les teignes ! Sourit Loki.

- C'est toi qui raconte Lok'. Moi je dors.

- Hors de question, ver luisant. On raconte tous les deux.

- Oh, tu le prends comme ça, hein ? Dit Tony en plissant les yeux. Ok, corne de bouc, quand tu veux.

- Et voilà, c'est reparti, souffla Hel' en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hum hum, dit Nari.

- Oui chéri, on raconte, pouffa Loki.

Il se repositionna dans le fauteuil puis ferma les yeux, les souvenirs lui revenant tout doucement. Ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

- Alors, il faut savoir que je n'est pas toujours été cet homme merveilleux que vous connaissez.

- Loki ! souffla Tony.

- Oui, pardon. Donc, avant de rencontrer la luciole ici présente, j'étais un roi déchu, aveuglé par la haine et prêt à tout pour se venger de tonton et de papi.

- Pour de vrai ? Demanda Nari, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

- De vrai de vrai.

- Waouh ! La classe !

- Je sais. Donc, j'avais décidé d'envahir Midgard. Malheureusement pour mes plans démoniaques, votre papa m'en a empêché, avec ses amis.

- Ouais, on t'as ratatiné.

- Chut. C'est mon histoire. Ensuite, j'ai été exilé d'Asgard sur Terre. Là, votre papa a été forcé par le SHIELD et Naqu'unoeil de m'accueillir ici.

- Oh voyons, tu sais très bien que ça m'amusais.

- Il n'empêche que ce n'était pas le cas pour le reste de bras cassés de ton équipe. J'étais exilé pour dix ans, ce qui est assez peu pour un dieu, vous en conviendrez. Et c'est là que tout a commencé.

- Ah oui. Le pire jour de ma vie, se plaignit Tony.

- En fait, Tonton avait fait un pari avec votre papa. Il avait parié qu'il ne tiendrais pas deux mois sans Pepper. Et Tony a perdu. Au bout d'une semaine, il ne se nourrissait plus que de spaghetti.

- C'est bon les spaghetti ! Cria Nari.

- C'est bien mon fils, ça, sourit Tony.

- Au bout de deux semaines, il avait tellement grossit qu'il ne rentrait plus dans ses jeans. Alors Pepper est rentrée et elle l'a mit au régime pour qu'il mincisse.

- Le pire mois de ma vie. Trente jours sans gras, sans soda, sans cheese-burger et sans alcool.

- Moi, ça me faisait beaucoup rire. Finalement, il a reprit son poids initial. Et comme il avait perdu le pari, il a du s'occuper de moi pendant trois semaines. Et c'est pendant ces trois semaine que nous sommes tombés amoureux.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu voulais me violer, pervers !

- … C'est pas faux. Mais à la fin, t'étais consentant chéri. Bon, tu continue l'histoire ?

- Ok. Alors, comme tu t'en doute Nari, je n'avais aucune envie de m'occuper du gamin irresponsable qu'étais votre père, dit Tony. Donc, je me suis _très _bien occupé de lui. Déjà, j'ai remplacé son monoï pour les cheveux par du sable. Je crois d'ailleurs que, ce jour-là, j'ai frôlée la mort.

- On. Ne. Touche. Pas. A. Mes. Cheveux, persifla Loki.

- Oui, j'avais compris. Ensuite, j'ai mis des poupées Barbie dans ses tiroirs en faisant croire à Naqu'unoeil que Loki voulait faire du vaudou dessus. Ça a beaucoup fait rire Tonton. Puis, j'ai emmené Loki faire un pic-nique et j'ai mis des poils de chat partout dans le panier. Il n'a pas arrêté d'éternuer.

- J'ai eu le nez rouge et gonflé pendant une semaine.

- Je sais, il reste des photos, rigola Héla.

- Tu m'avais promis que tu les détruirais, traître, siffla Loki.

- Eh, tu es le dieu du mensonge mon amour. Fallait t'en rendre compte.

- Je vais te le faire payer ce soir, chuchota Loki au creux de son oreille.

- Les cochonneries ailleurs s'il-vous-plaît, ricana Héla.

- Ah oui, et puis j'ai aussi mis des poils de chat sur son écharpe favorite, celle que Sif lui a offerte.

- Salopard ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux plus la porter ?

- Mais, chéri, ça fait vingt ans maintenant !

- Rien à foutre. J'vais m'venger.

- Réplique typique de méchant mégalo, chuchota Tony à l'oreille de son fils qui pouffa de rire.

- Je t'ai entendu.

- Ça me fait une belle jambe. Tu me laisses raconter, oui ?

- Vas-y, mais prépares-toi au pire.

- J'ai peur. Ensuite, j'ai remplacé tous les livres de la bibliothèque par des exemplaires de dictionnaires en quatre-vingt dix langues différentes. Je me suis dis que ça serait une lecture divertissante pour votre papa. Plus tard, je lui ai dis que j'avais réservé un vol pour l'Italie. Il est allé dans l'avion, sauf que je ne suis jamais venu et qu'il s'est retrouvé en Yougoslavie. Moi, par contre, j'étais en Italie, et je lui ai envoyée une carte postale avec des chèvres dessus.

- Je suis revenu en me téléportant, donc ce n'étais pas vraiment un problème.

- Tu as faillit te faire torturer par des grands-mères yougoslaves qui étaient persuadées que tu étais le diable.

- Elles n'étaient pas loin du compte, ricana Héla.

- Merci ma chérie.

- La dernière semaine, j'ai offert des bijoux à votre père, tous avec une représentation de chèvre dessus. L'avant-dernier jour, j'ai mis un somnifère dans son bol. Pendant qu'il dormait je l'ai déguisé en lapin, je l'ai pris en photo, j'ai tout mis sur une clé USB avant de l'envoyer à un site de fangirls.

- Je crois qu'elle n'ont jamais reçu de plus beau cadeau, d'ailleurs.

- Merci qui ? Merci Tony !

- Et le dernier jour, lassé de toutes les horreurs que votre père m'avait fait subir, je l'ai assommé, porté jusque sur la tête de la statue de la liberté et je l'ai demandé en mariage, dit Loki.

- Comme ça ? D'un coup ? Demanda Héla. Je n'étais même pas au courant de cette partie !

- Et j'ai dis oui, sourit Tony.

- Waouh ! Ça, c'est une super histoire ! Dit Nari, émerveillé.

- Héhé ! On a jamais rien su faire comme les autres de toute façon, pouffa Tony.

- Je crois que je sais ce que je veux faire plus tard, ricana Héla.

- Ah oui ? Quoi, chérie ?

- Je serais une néo-gothique psychorigide mégalomane.

- Grand projet d'avenir, ça, souffla Tony, désespéré.

- C'est bien ma fille ! Tu fera de grandes choses ! Dit Loki, des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Eh ben moi, je serais un playboy ! Cria Nari.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Loki.

- Qui t'as appris ça, Nari, demanda Tony, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est 'Tasha ! Elle m'a dit que t'étais le plus grand playboy de tous les temps ! Et moi, plus tard, je serais comme papa !

- Comme papa ? Demanda Héla. Lequel ? Dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Bouhouhou. C'est tout pourris. Mais en même temps, j'avais tellement de sujets bizarres à traiter que ça pouvais pas donner un super truc :3 Mais on s'en FOUT ! Mouhahaha ! *crise de pétage de plomb*

Bon, sinon, par demande expresse d'une jeune fille adorable (;D) je devais vous raconter la rencontre entre Tony et Loki. Voila qui est fait ! Bon, perso, j'aurais écrit des horreurs au marqueur sur le visage de Loki avant de le déguiser en lapin, mais bon, chacun son trip, hein !

Sinon, j'ai commencée une nouvelle fanfiction, elle s'appelle "Sens of revenge" et c'est un IronFrost (voyons, pour qui me prenez vous ?).

A la revoyure, je m'en vais cuver mon fluffy dans un coin,

_**Amako.**_


	10. Cadeau de naissance

- Ragnarok, poses ça tout de suite, hurla Odin, le visage violet de fureur.

Avec un ricanement cynique, le petit garçon partit en courant vers la chambre de ses parents. Son père venait d'accoucher de sa petite sœur et il avait décidé de lui faire un cadeau. Et tant pis si papy tirait la tronche. Ça ne serait pas la première fois.

Il pénétra dans la chambre à pas de loup. Son père somnolait, Ida blottie contre lui. Son autre père les couvaient du regard, la lumière de son corps illuminant la chambre.

Tout fier, Ragnarok vint s'asseoir sur le lit et tendit son cadeau à son père, tout sourire. Loki écarquilla les yeux tandis que Tony éclatait de rire. La petite ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolats puis elle les posa sur son grand frère avant de rigoler de son rire trille de petite fille.

Tout content, Ragnarok se redressa sur le lit, un grand sourire s'étirant sur son visage pâle.

- Alors, alors, il te plaît mon cadeau papa ?

- Ragnarok, ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense, gronda Loki.

- Oh, il voulait faire plaisir, rit Tony en essuyant une larme.

- Ben oui, tonton il a dit que si tu l'avais, tu la mettrait dans le derrière de papy. Pis, moi, j'aimerais bien voir, alors je te l'ai amenée.

- Écoutes chéri, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce que dit ton oncle, surtout après la quatrième chope de bière.

- Mais, mais... Je voulais bien faire, dit Ragnarok en se mettant à pleurer.

Tony le prit contre lui en le berçant. Le petit se blottit contre lui, penaud.

- Soit gentil Ragnarok, et vas rendre Gungnir à ton papi. Je lui mettrais dans le derrière un autre jour. Là, je suis fatigué, dit Loki sous le rire de Tony.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas du grand art, mais je suis fatiguée, hein ! Alors vu que je n'avais absolument aucune inspiration, par pitié, donnez moi des idées pour le prochain. Des mots en vrac, des phrases à caser, n'importe quoi.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	11. Virée à la plage

Ça avait commencé par un bête examen médical. Héla avait mal à la tête et cela terrifiait Loki qui pensait que jamais un dieu ne pouvait tomber malade. Mon œil, oui. Héla semblait n'avoir un simple rhume mais cela avait pétrifié papa-ours d'effroi. Pour le détendre, Tony avait demandé à Bruce de l'examiner, ce qu'il avait fait sans rechigner. Après tout, qui voudrait contrarier un dieux du pouponnage en colère, hum ? Alors il l'avait examinée et oh ! malheur, elle avait la grippe. Loki avait faillit en faire une syncope.

Finalement, le bon docteur avait décrété qu'elle avait besoin d'un peu de repos et de beaucoup de forces pour combattre la maladie. Une proposition d'entraînement au combat par un dieu du tonnerre plus tard, la petite fille était allongée dans son lit, je cite « cromignooonnnn » (aucun archer n'est visé par cette remarque) et Tony apprenait à cuisiner autre chose que les cheese-burgers.

Natasha avait en effet décidé que l'ignorance de Tony ainsi que ses tentatives d'empoisonnements sur l'équipe -mais, Tasha, c'était de la purée!- ne pouvaient plus durer, alors elle l'avait collé devant les fourneaux, un tablier bleu marqué « je suis le pire gendre de Midgard » autour de la taille et lui avait enseigné l'art et la manière de réussir le tiramisu. Selon elle le plan de survie par excellence.

Héla avait finit par se remettre et ses deux papas avaient alors entreprit de décorer sa chambre. Et là, la dispute avait éclatée. Loki disait vert, Tony criait rouge. Alors Loki hurlait argent et Tony braillait or. Ils en étaient venus aux poings et Loki avait un énorme coquard et le nez cassé tandis que Tony avait la lèvre du bas fendue et deux points de suture à l'arcade. Puis, on ne sait comment, ils avaient couché ensemble dans l'atelier, vidéos de JARVIS à l'appui.

Pour les réconcilier et apaiser les tensions qui régnaient dans la Tour -Thor, poses ce marteau, Héla veut juste te faire un câlin-, Steve proposa une sortie à la plage, ce que tout le monde s'empressa d'accepter.

Et ça avait dégénéré. Loki s'était retrouvé à moitié noyé par les vagues, tout comme Thor. Apparemment, les dieux avaient l'instinct de flottaison d'un bloc de béton armé. Bruce en avait déduit que leurs corps n'étaient pas fait pour cela et que leur masse osseuse était bien supérieure à la moyenne. Ce que Tony avait acquiescé en grimaçant, se rappelant de ses trois côtes cassés la première fois qu'ils avaient couchés ensemble. La plage avait donc simplement servit de défouloir au reste de la troupe qui s'était fait un plaisir d'apprendre à nager à Héla. Qui s'était révélée redoutable aux batailles de sable.

Puis Natasha avait mit un crabe dans le caleçon de Steve, Steve avait sursauté en donc mouillé le livre de Bruce en l'éclaboussant. Bruce avait voulu lui lancer le livre, Steve s'était baissé et c'était Thor qui s'était prit le roman de cinq cent pages. Dans un élan de rage, il avait lancée une poignée de sable sur Bruce, qui s'était retrouvée dans les yeux de Loki. Ce dernier avait prit une poignée d'algues pour la lancer à Thor, mais Tony se l'était prise en pleine face. Finalement, ça avait dégénéré en bataille monumentale qui s'était achevée par un empilement de corps, Natasha en dessous et Thor tout en haut. Non, le craquement n'était pas les côtes de Natasha. Juste ses vertèbres.

Tout le monde s'était retrouvé avec un immonde mal de crâne -arrêtes de taper Tasha!-, une banane à la main, dans la Tour. Héla avait reçue une peluche de trois mètres de long représentant un loup qu'elle avait étripé joyeusement avant de se servir des lambeaux comme éponge pour le sirop qu'elle avait fait tombé plus tard.

Clint s'était retrouvé accusé de fumer de l'herbe, ce à quoi il avait répondu qu'il préférait largement se piquer. Une bosse plus tard et tout le monde avait arrêtées ses conneries.

La chaleur étouffante de la journée de mai s'était atténuée pour laisser place à une douce brise qui fit voler les cheveux de Loki. Toute la troupe se retrouva sur le toit à contempler les étoiles, Tony berçant Héla en chantonnant ACDC.

On ne sait toujours pas comment Tony s'est retrouvé jeté en bas de la Tour, sauvé de justesse par Loki qui passait par là, comment Natasha s'était retrouvée fiancée avant même d'avoir dit oui et Steve avec un Phil Coulson résolument vivant depuis trois heures dans les bras. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

Et un nouveau drabble, un ! Bon, ok, c'est pourrit, je sais. Mais je vous jure que j'ai vraiment essayé de mettre tout ce que vous avez proposé ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner d'autres idées pour les prochains !

Sinon, la suite de SofR arrive bientôt 8D Life is beautiful ! Et figurez-vous que, oh ! joie, dans mon lycée, les cours finissent le 7 juin pour ma classe. Donc ça veux dire avalanche de chapitres les gars !

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	12. Glace à la pistache

Loki ne l'avait dit à personne, mais son pêché-mignon était les glace à l'huile parfum pistache. Depuis qu'il vivait avec les Avengers à la Tour STARK, il faisait tout pour avoir en permanence un pot de glace à la main. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour en avoir. Il avait fait du gringue à Steve, avait laissé Natasha le coiffer, il avait même accepter de porter les immondes chaussons rouges à l'effigie d'IronMan offerts par Stark pour son « anniversaire » (anniversaire dont il ignorait en fait la date au vue de son adoption mais que les Avengers avaient tout de même tenu à souhaiter).

Parlons-en de ces chaussons d'ailleurs. Oh, ils étaient doux, c'était incontestable. Mais ils étaient surtout en poil de chèvre. Il ne sentait _pas du tout _visé par la matière de ce cadeau. Mais alors, pas du tout. Putain de Stark. Le poil de chèvre lui donnait des plaques rouges en plus, et ça l'empêchait de marcher. Essayez d'avoir l'air menaçant quand vous boitillez lamentablement dans ses chaussons en poils rouge.

M'enfin, il pouvait tout de même s'avouer content, le jour de son anniversaire avait été décidé le même jour que celui de Thor. Et son frère avait reçu l'intégrale des aventures de Maya l'abeille en DVD. Devinez qui le lui a offert... Dans le mille Émile. Bref, Stark était un insupportable crétin qui avait bien comprit que Loki ferait n'importe quoi pour de la glace. Et il en profitait largement.

Comme la fois où il lui avait fait porter cette horrible, affreusement laide, robe en jean. Mais si, vous savez, ces robes hideuses qui pendouilles lamentablement sans coller au corps et qui gratte horriblement. Ah, vous voyez que vous connaissez !

Bref. Il avait dû la porter une journée entière, sous les gloussement de Barton. Il allait lui en faire baver à celui-là. M'enfin, il avait gentil pour un grand méchant quand même ! Il ne l'avait même pas torturé quand il le contrôlait !

Tout cela avait fait qu'il se retrouvait maintenant dans l'atelier de Stark, en train de nettoyer une statue de chat en bois (dont il ignorait la provenance d'ailleurs) avec un mouchoir tellement sale qu'il se demandait si il avait un jour servit à moucher quelqu'un. Le cambouis avait remplacé la couleur pâle du doux tissus déchiré de toutes parts désormais. Un vrai massacre. Tout ça pour avoir de la glace. Cette addiction le perdrait un jour.

Il tourna la tête en entendant la porte coulissante de l'atelier glisser dans un chuintement feutré. Stark l'observait, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Loki fut l'énorme pot de glace qu'il tenait entre les mains. _À la pistache._

Stark lui lança un regard narquois puis planta une cuillère dans le pot, en retira une énorme part et l'engloutit immédiatement sous les yeux rêveurs de Loki qui était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le pot.

Stark avait prit trop de glace d'un coup et un petit morte dégoulinait de sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Loki ne pu plus se retenir.

Il se jeta littéralement sur Stark, léchant, suçotant ses lèvres à la saveur sucrée. Il fit à peine attention au sourire victorieux de l'ingénieur. Loki se recula légèrement pour observer le visage rayonnant de Stark. Légèrement essoufflé, le dieu saisit la cuillère et reprit un peu de glace qu'il glissa dans la bouche de Stark.

Avec un regard lubrique, celui-ci lécha doucement la glace, la lapant avec langueur et sensualité. Le souffle de Loki se bloqua dans sa gorge tandis que ses joues prenaient une délicate teinte vermeille. Stark eut un petit rire avant d'embrasser Loki suavement, un reste de glace sur les lèvres et dans la bouche.

Loki n'y tint plus. Il plaqua violemment Stark sur son établi, l'allongeant dessus avec force et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Le génie laissa échapper un rire moqueur. Enfin, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

Loki déchira le tee-shirt de Stark sur toute sa longueur en grognant de frustration. Puis il saisit le pot de glace et laissa une traînée sucrée sur toute la longueur avant de la lécher avec application. À ce moment là, tous deux arrêtèrent de réfléchir.

Derrière les caméras de surveillance placée discrètement dans la Tour, Fury saignait abondamment du nez. C'était quoi ces pervers qui s'envoyaient en l'air avec de la glace !

* * *

... Bon, ça devait pas tourner comme ça. Mais c'est la faute d'Ettoile, hein ! Moi, j'y suis pour rien. Elle me pervertit, la fourbe ! C'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre les gars.

Bon, comme d'habitude, donnez moi des idées pour le prochain sinon je vais patiner dans la semoule pour vous l'écrire.

Je vous embrasse,

_**Amako.**_


	13. Poker

- Je relance, dit Tony.

- Je te suis, enchaîna Natasha.

- Moi je me couche, soupira Steve.

Cela faisait trois heures que les Avengers, ainsi que Loki et Coulson, jouaient au poker. Les deux dieux avaient admirablement bien appris les règles et s'en sortaient comme des chefs. Malgré tout, Natasha et Tony raflaient toutes les mises depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à jouer.

Toute l'équipe se regarda, la partie se terminant. Avec un hochement de tête, tous décidèrent d'en remettre une, excepté Steve et Phil qui partirent se coucher. Les commentaires grivois de Tony ne firent que les inciter à partir plus vite. En effet, tout le monde ayant à peu près autant de sang que d'alcool dans les veines, les joues étaient rouges et les propos débridés.

Loki et Tony se bouffaient le nez depuis que le dieu était arrivé à la Tour, poursuivit par un Docteur Doom enragé, que les Avengers avaient battu avant d'accueillir le dieu. Quelques explications plus tard, la Tour comptait un nouveau colocataire. Mais essayez de mettre deux génies imbus d'eux même dans le même bâtiment, pour voir.

La société de construction du coin avait fait fortune depuis que les deux hommes se battaient presque quotidiennement. Les baies-vitrées étaient celles qui souffraient le plus, malheureusement.

Une fois les deux amoureux au lit, ceux qui restaient étant particulièrement provoquant en règle général, la partie se mua rapidement en strip poker. Que dieu leur pardonne. Ah ben non, dieu est avec eux, en caleçon. Thor ne savait décidément pas bluffer.

Mais le plus drôle était que plus Loki buvait, plus il mentait mal, tandis que pour Tony, c'était tout à fait l'inverse. À la troisième bouteille, il réussit à persuader Loki que non, il ne regardait pas ses cartes, il matait son décolleté. C'est vous dire.

Rapidement, Natasha se retrouva en soutient-gorge (néanmoins suffisamment bonne joueuse pour réussir à garder sa jupe), Clint et Thor en caleçon tandis que Bruce (qui tenait étrangement bien l'alcool), Tony et Loki avaient simplement enlevé la chemise.

Puis Tony eut l'idée du siècle (c'est ironique, hein). Des gages. Non content de se dépoiler plus vite que leur ombre, ils allaient en plus devoir jouer les abrutis, sous la houlettes des gagnants de chaque manche.

La première à perdre fut Natasha. Une mauvaise main, une mise ratée et elle se retrouva en sous-vêtements. Puis Tony, qui avait remporté la manche, eut un sourire torve. Il se leva en titubant, attrapa la souris sans fil de l'ordinateur qu'il avait offert à Clint et la posa au milieu du salon. Puis avec un sourire innocent, il dit à Natasha de faire du gringue à la souris, en jouant le chat.

Ah, le visage de Clint à ce moment-là... Merci JARVIS d'avoir tout filmé, évidemment. Natasha fusilla Tony du regard puis, en défiant quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire, se mit à quatre pattes devant la souris et ronronna sensuellement.

La suite fut assez confuse. Tout ce que comprirent les spectateurs, c'est que Clint s'était jeté sur Natasha en criant, je cite : « que les autres n'avaient pas le droit de la mater », puis l'avait entraîné dans la chambre et qu'on ne les avaient plus vus depuis.

Et Tony se roulait de rire sous les regards hilares des autres participants. Loki grogna et tendit un billet de cinq cent dollars à Tony. Il avait parié que Clint banderait mais ne bougerais pas. Tony lui tira la langue avant d'empocher le billet.

La partie reprit et Thor finit par perdre. Comme il ne lui restait plus que le caleçon, Loki (qui avait gagné) eut la bonne grâce de se contenter du gage. Il changea les cheveux de Thor une longue tignasse châtain et lui fit pousser une moustache en broussaille de la même couleur. Sous les rires de Tony et de Bruce, il fit promettre au blond (châtain?) de rester ainsi une semaine.

JARVIS acheva Tony, Bruce et Loki en leur montrant une photo d'un politique français, José Bové, qui ressemblait étrangement à Thor... en plus dégarni néanmoins.

Ils refirent une partie, alors que le ciel de New-York commençait à s'éclaircir sous la lueur du soleil matinal.

Bruce perdit la manche et Tony lui tendit un livre d'espagnol (sortit de la bibliothèque de Natasha) en lui demandant de réciter la règle de Born en espagnol. Bruce faillit lui répondre qu'il n'en parlait pas un mot, avant de se raviser. Bon sang, il avait trois grammes d'alcool et il était un génie, il allait le faire !

- La teoría de Broglie–Bohm se basa en lo siguiente: partiendo de una configuración para el universo...

Tony écarquilla les yeux. Mais c'est qu'il le faisait en plus ! Il arrêta Bruce à la troisième exception en riant aux larmes. Le scientifique était près à continuer, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

La partie reprit, avec cette fois Tony qui perdit. Loki ne lui fit pas de cadeau. Il lui demanda de diffuser la vidéo intitulée « Venise 2003 » sur son serveur -comment tu connais ça Loki ? J'ai fouillé voyons!-.

Tony blanchit. Il se rappelait. Il en avait fait une copie pour Rhodey qu'il avait mit sur une clé USB. Qu'il avait laissé traîner dans le salon. Mais quel con bordel !

Avec un soupir résigné, il lança la vidéo. On y voyait un Tony de dix ans de moins, embrassant à pleine bouche un italien musclé en bronzé, tous deux sur une pagode, et le rire de Pepper qui tenait la caméra.

Tony se prit la tête dans les mains... la honte. Lui, le playboy, qui embrassait un mec. Donnez-lui une corde, là, tout de suite.

Tout entier dans son désespoir, il ne vit pas le clin d'oeil que Bruce adressa à Loki avant de quitter la pièce, ni le dieu s'approcher de lui furtivement.

Par contre, quand deux bras le plaquèrent sur la moquette du salon et qu'une langue s'insinuait entre ses lèvres, il eut un soupir résigné. Il allait devoir se coltiner un dieu nordique pendant... une petite éternité. Parce que vu ce que le-dit dieu nordique lui chuchotait à l'oreille, il n'allait pas le lâcher de si-tôt !

* * *

Bon dieu ce que je m'emmerde... Vous pouvez pas vous imaginer. J'ai fini le prochain chapitre de "Sens of Revenge", j'ai fini "Maudite Lumière", j'ai fini "Behind the gate"... Je fais quoi moi maintenant hein ? Je m'ennnuuiie ! (quand je m'entends penser, j'ai l'impression de côtoyer Sherlock... comprendrons ceux qui pourrons).

Bref, il y a un sondage tout en haut de mon profil, allez voter s'il-vous-plaît, c'est super important pour savoir ce que je dois écrire maintenant. Idem, en bas du dernier chapitre de "Sens of Revenge", allez voter !

J'attends vos avis et vos votes avec impatience,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	14. C'est la fin

Ecrit sur "C'est bientôt la fin" de Mozart l'Opéra Rock et "Enfant du soleil" des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or. Ce qui explique le ton de cet O.S.

* * *

Roulé en boule dans un coin de l'immense canapé du salon, Loki regardait la télévision, blottit dans une couverture. Il portait un immense pull-over marron que Steve avait tricoté pour Hulk (vraiment immense donc le pull) avec un grand "H" brodé dessus. Il avait également un vieux jogging de Tony dont l'élastique distendu le faisait tomber sur ses hanches, révélant sa peau pâle. Il était pieds nus mais portait un bracelet de cheville de perles multicolores offert par Natasha.

Le dieu était mélancolique. Sur l'écran était diffusé Le Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovski. Une jeune femme gracile dansait au rythme langoureux des violons qui chantaient leur musique lancinante, accompagnant ses pas. C'était la scène où le Prince choisissait la mauvaise Odile au-lieu d'Odette. Et Loki avait envie de pleurer.

Oh, il se sentait tout à fait stupide, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comparer à Odette. Parce que lui aussi était dans une peau qui n'était pas la sienne et ne trouvait pas sa place. Parce qu'on avait toujours préféré Thor à lui, comme Odile et Odette. Et il avait mal.

Il se sentait comme Odette au milieu des cygnes. Avec des amis, mais des amis différents de lui. Bien sûr, il adorait Steve pour sa gentillesse, Natasha pour sa complicité, Clint pour ses répliques piquantes et Bruce pour ses conseils. Bien sûr il idolâtrait son frère. Bien sûr il aimait Tony de tout son cœur. Mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Et il avait mal.

Puis la fête d'anniversaire du Prince se termina, Odette redevint une princesse et enfila sa longue robe blanche fluide qui tournoyait autour d'elle alors que le Prince la faisait danser. Et Loki eut envie de gémir de douleur. Il avait ce sentiment de mal-être permanent qui s'enroulait dans son ventre, le faisait douter. Il ne méritait rien de ce qui se trouvait dans cette Tour, ni l'amitié des Avengers ni l'amour de Tony.

Il voulut se lever, trébucha lamentablement sur la moquette et se tordit la cheville dans un gémissement de douleur. Il se retrouva rapidement sur le balcon de la Tour, contemplant les étoiles. Et il songea à partir, pour de vrai, pour toujours. Ça le déchirait mais tout plutôt que ce malaise qui lui bouffait le cœur à chaque minute de la journée.

Il fit un pas en avant, maintenant tout au bord du vide. Il allait sauter. C'était mieux, comme ça il ne serait plus jamais mal. Si il partait, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de penser. Et penser était la pire chose qui lui arrivait toujours. Il ferma les yeux, doucement, précautionneusement, après avoir gravé chaque détail du magnifique panorama qui lui faisait face dans sa mémoire. Puis il fit un pas en avant. Et tomba.

La chute fut étrangement longue. Il leva les yeux au ciel, contemplant une dernière fois les étoiles. Il eut un sourire doux, une dernière pensée pour Tony qu'il aimait tant et une mèche de cheveux vint barrer son front, lui brouillant la vue. Puis le choc.

Il vit blanc alors que chaque os de son corps se brisait en milliers d'éclats, que ses poumons se vidaient brusquement et que la douleur déferlait, puissante, brûlante, telle une lame chauffée à blanc. Le sang s'échappa à gros bouillon des dizaines de blessures qui s'ouvrirent sur son corps.

Puis la magie commença son œuvre de guérison, ressoudant ses os, replaçant ses organes, faisant battre son corps et s'emplir les poumons. Alors qu'il hurlait de douleur et de rage, son corps se reconstitua petit à petit. Trois minutes plus tard, il était exempt de toute blessure, allongé sur la chaussée.

Puis il vit une silhouette se dresser sur la rue d'en face. Une longue silhouette noire, rassurante. Un homme approchait. Il s'accroupit près de Loki et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le dieu se roula en boule contre le corps chaud, pleurant doucement et maudissant sa magie de l'avoir sauvé. L'homme le souleva et, marchant lentement, le ramena dans la Tour. Toujours dans les bras de son sauver, Loki respira longuement l'odeur de menthe poivrée et de white spirit qui enveloppait le corps chaud.

C'était Tony qui était venu le chercher, comme le vingt-six autres fois. Et Loki pleura encore plus, parce qu'il s'en voulait de faire souffrir ainsi son amant, de le forcer à le voir mourir presque chaque soir. Parce qu'il savait que Tony guettait la nuit, attendant le moment où Loki sauterai. Ils n'en avait jamais parlé, Tony sachant très bien que Loki ne lui dirait rien.

Mais l'ingénieur n'était pas stupide. Et il était surtout très amoureux de son cygne aux ailes brisées. Et alors qu'ils montaient jusqu'au salon principal, il prit une grande décision. L'ascenseur se stoppa en un tintement clair et les deux hommes, l'un portant l'autre, sortirent de la cage de fer.

Tony porta son amant jusque dans le salon où il le déposa sur le canapé. Il faillit renoncer un instant à faire ce qu'il avait décidé, puis se reprit. Il aurait dû faire ça bien avant.

Le génie se plaça debout devant Loki et, les yeux dans les yeux, enleva son débardeur. Loki haussa un sourcil sur ses yeux rouges de larmes. Tony voulait coucher avec lui, comme ça ? La suite le glaça d'épouvante.

Tony saisit son réacteur, le déclipsa et le sortit du cylindre de métal qui s'enfonçait dans son torse. La lumière bleu s'intensifia une seconde avant de reprendre son ton bleu pâle. Loki commença à paniquer. Il savait que si Tony enlevait son réacteur plus de dix minutes, il risquait la mort.

L'ingénieur posa le réacteur sur la table puis, saisissant un cendrier qui se trouvait à proximité, donna un coup puissant sur le réacteur, le faisant exploser en milliers de minuscules débris. Loki hurla et tenta de ressouder les morceaux, en proie à la panique. Il ne réussit à rien, les bouts étant trop petits. Il leva de grands yeux terrorisés vers Tony qui le fixait, le visage impassible.

- Assieds-toi Loki, on doit parler.

- Tony ! Tu as fait quoi là ? Remets-en un autre, vite !

- Non.

- Quoi ? Arrêtes tes bêtises, je vais en chercher un dans l'atelier.

- Je n'en ai pas d'autre.

- Mais... hier encore, tu en avais bien une demi-douzaine !

- Pendant que tu nous refaisait un petit suicide, je les ai tous minutieusement détruits.

- Que... mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en cinq minutes je peux m'en construire un. Ce qui nous laisses cinq autres minutes pour discuter sérieusement.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça !

- Si, tu ne m'aurais jamais écouter sinon. Plus que quatre minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Tu OSES poser la question ? Hurla soudain Tony. Vingt-six fois ! C'est la vingt-sixième fois que je te vois sauter putain ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça me fait ?

- Tony... gémit Loki.

- Tu sens la panique qui monte en toi parce que je n'ai plus de réacteur ? Est-ce que tu putain t'imagines ce que c'est quand je te vois _sauter_, abruti ?

- Écoutes...

- Non, toi écoutes ! J'en peux plus ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal, hein ? Il te reste trois minutes pour me sauver la vie, j'espère que tu te sens bien Loki ! Bien comme moi qui te vois essayer de mourir alors que moi je t'aime ! Alors tu as le choix ! Sois tu changes immédiatement de comportement et tu retournes sur Jotunheim, sois tu décides que non et je meurt sous tes yeux !

- Jotunheim ? Mais non !

- Oh si, je le sais très bien ! Tu es écœuré de vivre ici, je le vois ! Tu te sens à l'écart, pas à ta place ! Mais ta putain de place est chez toi Loki ! Et moi, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Alors tu te casses _maintenant_ et tu retournes chez toi où tu sera heureux bordel !

Tony pleurait maintenant. Et Loki aussi. Et il calculait frénétiquement. Une minute trente. Une minute trente pour décider si il retournait sur Jotunheim ou pas. Oh, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais ce serait un aller sans retour. Les jotuns ne laisseraient pas repartir leur roi à peine arrivé. Et vue leur espérance de vie, lorsqu'il pourrait retourner sur Midgard, ce qui leur aura parut un claquement de doigts sera la vie de Tony. Une minute.

Mais si il restait, Tony mourrait. Il le présumait en tous cas. Il ne savait pas si Tony aurait le cran de mourir. Trente secondes. Oui mais si il partait, il ne reverrait plus ni son frère, ni ses nouveaux amis. Sauf que si il restait, il allait sauter à nouveau, il le savait, et Tony souffrirait. Dix secondes. Tony n'osera pas. Et Loki ne veut pas le quitter. Tant pis, il se forcerai à être heureux. Il ne sauterai plus.

Mais Tony voulait son bonheur. Et c'était la pure vérité, Loki le savait. Parce que cela devait déchirer le cœur de l'ingénieur de le laisser partir. Mais il savait que Loki ne serait jamais aussi heureux qu'à Jotunheim.

Loki leva les yeux vers Tony, décidé. L'ingénieur n'oserait pas, il avait toujours eut peur de la mort. Tony croisa les bras contre son torse, fixant son amant de ses yeux devenus glacials. Et Loki attendit que Tony cavale vers son atelier pour se construire un nouveau réacteur. Son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi Tony ne bougeait pas ?

- Tony... vas mettre un réacteur tout de suite.

- Tu ne part pas ?

- Non, je veux rester avec toi. Tout ira bien.

- Tout n'ira pas bien Loki. Parce que tu vas souffrir ici. Et la seule chose qui t'empêche de partir actuellement, c'est moi.

- Non, enfin, si, mais aussi Thor et Steve et..

- Ne me MENTS pas ! Pas à MOI ! C'est moi qui t'empêche de partir.

- ... Oui. Mais je t'aime Tony.

- Oh putain, mais moi aussi je t'aime. Si tu savais comme je t'aime bordel !

- Bien, alors vas mettre un réacteur et on va aller se coucher tous les deux.

- Non Loki. C'est parce que je t'aime que je fais ça.

- Arrêtes tes conneries Tony, dit Loki d'une voix blanche.

- Non.

L'ingénieur vacilla légèrement et dû s'appuyer sur le canapé pour ne pas tomber. Loki se précipita pour le soutenir, tentant par la même occasion de l'amener vers l'atelier. Mais Tony resta inflexible. Il s'assit même sur le canapé, contemplant le ciel au travers de sa baie-vitrée.

Loki devint verdâtre. Tony ne bougerai _pas. _Il allait avoir le cran, putain.

- Je t'aime Loki. Mais je t'empêche d'être heureux. Et moi je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Tony, je t'interdis de faire ça.

- Je suis mortel Loki. Dans cinquante ans tu m'auras oublié.

- Tony, ne fait pas ça !

- Je t'aime Lok'. Tu vas pouvoir repartir sur Jotunheim.

- Non Tony !

Le milliardaire trembla violemment avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, le corps parcouru de violents frissons. Son corps s'arqua et un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche. _Il souriait. _Il adressa un dernier « je t'aime » silencieux à Loki. Puis doucement, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il était mort. Et Loki était libre.

* * *

... Voila le dernier drabble de ce recueil.

Ce n'était absolument pas censé finir comme ça, désolée. Mais j'ai été prise d'inspiration subite. Et puis, c'est une fausse fin triste, puisque Loki sera heureux.

Je ferme donc Langues de plomb ! Quand j'aurais terminé Sens of Revenge, toutes mes fanfictions Avengers seront terminées. Vous devez donc aller voter sur mon profil pour savoir ce que je vais écrire ensuite (pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas déjà fait).

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
